


By Its Cover

by dreamlittleyo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Library Sex, M/M, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, Wordcount: Over 1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlittleyo/pseuds/dreamlittleyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is trying to research. Dean is trying to distract him. Sex in the stacks is the only possible compromise.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	By Its Cover

" _Here_?" Sam squawks, then drops his voice lower when it gets him an evil look from the man behind the reference desk. "Dean. We're in a _library_."

"So?" Dean asks with an innocent smile.

" _Dean_ ," Sam says reasonably. "I'm not fucking you here. You can wait until we get back to the motel." Or at least back out to the car parked behind the building, _jesus_ , is Dean trying to get them run out of town? He knows Sam can only keep from touching him for so long at a stretch, and at four in the afternoon that stretch is already nearly at its limit.

"Okay, Sammy," Dean says amiably. But he hasn't actually capitulated. Sam can tell from the way he licks his lips and drops his eyelids to half mast—the way he shifts in his seat and arches against the back of the chair, making it look like an innocent fidget except for how it bares that strip of flesh just above his belt.

Besides, Sam knows goddamned well that nothing about his brother is innocent.

Sam forces his eyes back to his research, and actually manages to focus for a good seven minutes or so before Dean sucking on the end of his pen is finally too much. He closes his book quietly and then stands with slow, deliberate intent. Catches Dean's eye easily, because his brother's been waiting for this, and when Sam turns and makes his way past a tall row of bookshelves—down a set of stairs and deeper into the stacks—he knows Dean is following him.

Back in a musty corner of biographies, he doesn't waste any time before grabbing Dean and shoving him face-first against the nearest shelf.

"This how you want it?" Sam asks, letting a low, possessive growl shape the words. Dean gives a tentative push, not trying to escape but testing the waters, and Sam slams him forward hard—trapping him against the shelves with the full, focused weight of his body.

"Fuck yes," Dean breathes, and reaches for his fly.

" _No_ ," Sam snarls, grabbing his wrists and yanking them up and away from their target, pinning them against the uneven wall of books. "Don't fucking touch." When he releases his hold, Dean grabs on to the shelf and obeys.

Sam gets Dean's pants down quickly, bunched low on his hips and leaving the inviting curve of his ass naked for the taking. Sam takes a moment for an appreciative grope, palms sliding down from the small of Dean's back, then spreads his brother's cheeks apart for a glimpse at his ultimate goal.

Dean's hole is slick from this morning, lube and a hint of Sam's come, and no wonder Dean has been fidgety all day. It means Sam will be able to slide right in, like Dean's body was made for this, and he sticks two fingers inside just to feel how easily the ring of muscle welcomes them. He adds a third with almost no resistance, then pulls them out and goes for his own fly.

Dean is always loud when Sam puts his cock in him—something about Sam's dick that sets him off reckless and wild—so Sam covers Dean's mouth with his hand before lining up and plunging inside.

Good thing, too. Dean shouts against Sam's palm and bucks backwards to force Sam deeper. They'd be caught out for sure if Sam weren't holding his brother as silent as he can. Dean's neck is long and arched, his head thrown back against Sam's shoulder, and Sam keeps his brother quiet as he works his hips—filling Dean like he's been begging for all day, driving into him with an unrelenting ferocity that has Dean grunting and gasping with pleasure, sounds muffled behind Sam's palm.

Sam wishes he could do this for hours, but he already knows he won't last long. Dean's ass is loose and slick around him, tangible evidence that Sam has already had him today, and he feels a hungry, proprietary sense of ownership as he pounds into his brother with deep, eager strokes. It's a punishing rhythm, but Dean is twisting his hips to get more, to take Sam further into his body, and Sam is moaning and growling and doing his damnedest not to come first. The repeated slap of skin-on-skin is making his blood sing, and god, he'll never stop needing Dean this way.

His free hand—the one _not_ forcing Dean quiet while Sam fucks him—has found its way to Dean's hip for leverage, but he doesn't really need leverage with Dean rocking deliberately back onto his cock, grinding along with every thrust. So Sam slides his hand forward instead and gets a grip on Dean's erection.

He's barely gotten hold before Dean comes.

"Fuck, Dean," he whispers, shifting his hand back to Dean's hip and pounding harder—watching rapt as his cock disappears into his brother's body again and again and again, bouncing Dean against the shelves and making the heavy books rattle with every thrust.

He finally comes, groaning his brother's name as he goes motionless and spills into Dean's already slick hole.

Dean licks his lips when Sam finally drops the hand that's been covering his mouth. He looks sated and self-satisfied, turning from the shelves just far enough to leer down at Sam's softening cock. Sam is still staring at Dean's ass, already leaking more of Sam's come, and for a moment all Sam can think is that he wants Dean like this _all_ the time. He wants to know Dean is open and loose and fucked, messy and dripping, and always ready to take Sam's cock on a moment's notice.

The look Dean is giving him says maybe that can be arranged.

Sam finally coughs and takes a necessary step back, tucking his dick back into his boxers and fastening up. Dean shimmies his jeans back up his thighs and does the same, and in a moment they look downright presentable.

"Come on," Sam says, stepping in and pressing a quick kiss to Dean's mouth. "Gotta finish researching before the library closes."

Dean spends the next two hours fidgeting in his seat, shifting his legs as he reads an endless stream of death certificates.

Sam can't wait to finish researching and get his brother home.


End file.
